The gunslinger
by sh4dowpik4chu
Summary: Being alone can have adverse effects on the mind, especially when you actually get to see people they berate everything you do or want to do.


Thus was another evening in dustbowl as the engineer was protecting the last point.  
>He was alone as his team moved up a bit too far to push the enemies back as a spy snuck behind them.<br>It was just engineer and spy, but spy- being the sneaky bastard that he was, got to catch the engineer by suprise.  
>With a swift stab and a quick sapper, the spy had won and the point was capped before anyone could go back.<p>While the enemies cheered, engis teem jeered at him aying "Your job is to defend" and "What the hell was that" as he tried to explain as they were pushed up too far but they wouldn't hear of it...<p>

As they all walked in at the new base half of dustbowl back most of them gave glimpses and sneers twards his direction besides pyro, who seemed to be his only friend as most of his team make fun of him daily not realizing how much of an asset he is to the team, the medic and demo was normally quiet about it though.

Pyro gave him a hardy handshake as if to say "You did your best." but then engineer felt his hand on pyros rubber glove and found it very...weird...and that got him thinking.

As they went to their beds for the day engineer sat in his workshop on the makeshift bed in the corner, see engineer spends most of his time trying to help his team, but as it stands they obviously are not happy.

He keeps looking at his hands while in his pajamas, as feeling pyros glove was the only thing non-metal he has seemed to ever touch around here.

So he kept thinking and thinking and thinking...then slowly looked at his workshop from the bed and thought "Maybe..."

He went over and lightly brushed his normally ungloved hand over the sentry scraps on the table and put his hand to where he can see it and the scraps...

And then he whispered softly "Metal bends *sigh* bones break"

He looked at his one latex glove he had and whispered again "Flesh rips, materials protect"

He slowly looked back at his right hand and whispered one last time "Machines are better then man, able to be fixed and moved, unlike a sentry that just is stationary, explodes, breaks and fails me every SINGLE TIME."

He pounds his desk from rage, quickly simmering down.

"But if i were able to combine them..."

Engi at that point had the idea of a madman, can he truely bring man and machine into one great being?

But first he would need to test most of the night, him being sleepy diddn't help, but he was determined to show his team what he can do besides sitting in the corner and being stabbed or blown up because his team wasnt watching, he can't do it alone.

Engineer made his scematics and got to work but upon trying to make a cast of his hand it just wouldn't ever work properly, he had to do something to get his new invention to fit, he had the parts, he had the scematics, but not the-...

Engineer knew what he had to do, he had to sneak into medic's room and grab his bonesaw and medi-gun, it wasn't safe and probably would get him even more hated, but it was required.

He went out of his room and down the hall into medic's new operating room, slowly tiptoeing trying not to make a sound.

He had to find both of what he needed in a bunch of boxes somewhere in the room.

First box, just carefully lined needles and his needle gun, engineer thought of using one and some medicine to put him to sleep, but then who would be doing the cutting.

Second box, kritzkreig and the medi-gun, good he has found one of the things he needs.

But the third box was messy, it had medics bird's and a assortment of tools, but no bonesaw, dissapointed he turned around too fast and stumbled into the small cart next to the medical bed and saw none other then the bonesaw sitting right there in the dark, engineer was not wanting to do what comes next...

After slinking off back to his room with medic's stuff that he will return when he is done he sat down on his pretty old chair and wrapped a towel around the medi-guns top handle to keep it on then propped it up using some of the aformentioned sentry scrap, as respawn was off at times of not fighting because Redmond was cheap.

Engineer took a deep breath as he took the bonesaw and with one swift swipe hit just under his wrist and it stopped at bone, unable to scream as that would draw attention he just silently started crying as he was forced to hack onto his now bare bone once again making increasingly louder sobbing noises each slash, he counted backwards from three and hit it a third time, almost cracking his whole bone with the misuse of the bonesaw...

But he has done it, cut off his whole hand as he looked at it it made him want to puke as it was still twitching.

None-the-less engineer wiped his eyes with his non cut hand and picked up his now cut off hand, then he started skinning it, eventually slowly removing the meat as he was already on the verge of sobbing again and it was starting to smell badly on the inside.

Eventually his hand was naught but bones, then his work can truely start.

He took some of the level 2 sentry scrap and had to break peices off one by one to make it smaller as he cannot get up to get to his big smelter, he would have to make due with the smaller ones he quickly made before leaving for medic's infermary.

Readjusing his schematics to fit his bones with his left hand was tricky, but after a while he managed to make new plans, one that the body can accept, a metal hand that is his and his alone.

He went to work, again with his left hand and after an hour and 23 minutes worth of work the medi-gun fall over as the scrap gave out, quickly losing blood and nothing to keep engineer alive, he had no other option but to attach his mostly unfinished hand on, with a snap of it attaching his bones and it fitting his veins to the new veins to redirect blood around the new hand.

He intecipated the medi-gun giving out as even then he diddn't trust his sentry with his life and built the veins and connectors first.

It was pretty unstable but it kept him alive with the time being, he went back to work.

2 hours passed as his tiredness slowly changed to numbness from working all day and all night, all but the feeling in his new right hand as he kept stopping to staring at it in amazement, it never got tired, it let him feel better then any other human can, it made him think he was a god in that night.

He added a blood guage and stablizers along with many buttons and hell, even a mini calculator sense he was on a roll.

Atlast after a total of 6 hours of work he has done it, he woke the hand from sleep mode, it slowly let him move it more and more.

He sat up, looking at his new hand, face still damp from tears of pain and joy.

"I have done it" he said to himself

Just then as engineer was laughing to himself, looking at his new hand, scout kicked the door open and said "Engi whats the deal, lets go." and ran down the hall, not even giving him a good look to notice his new part.

It is now setup time and everyone is doing their thing.

"Where is sentry." Heavy wondered "Not this time." Engineer told him "Engineer has lost it" Heavy whispered to medic Medic gave a concerning look as engineer had his glove on the wrong hand today, not fitting very well, before the medic could ask the announcer called.  
>"5...4...3...2...1...THE BATTLE BEGINS"<p>

The doors flung open as Blu team rushed out against the reds and engineer was around the corner sitting on his dispenser as he heard an all too familiar decloaking noise from his side.

"Whats wrong, you give up?" the spy jokingly said seeing engineer had no guns.  
>Engineer just smiled, able to feel how uncomfortable his glove being on the wrong hand is.<br>Spy quickly became a bit scared.  
>"What are you hiding?" spy asked Engineer jumped down from his dispenser and turned to the spy Spy wasn't expecting what happened next Engi took off his glove to reveal he replaced his whole hand with a metal hand, it even had a bit of colored paint he did sitting on his dispenser back here.<br>"Mon Deu" spy yelled, still unheard from the raging battle around the corner Just then spy had an idea, he grabbed his sapper and tried to quickly put it on the metal hand.  
>Spy was stopped with a force he hasn't felt before, his wrist was being crushed in the palm of engineers new hand, engineer smiling increasingly, feeling every shard of bone crack through his pitiful layers of skin.<br>Spy fell on one knee as the engineer let go, speachless.  
>He got up and drew his knife from his other hand, slowly backing away.<br>Engineer just chuckled and lunged at spy with the speed and anger he had stored away all those years, breaking the left side of spys jaw and knocking out most of his teeth, again able to feel it all so well he would've knew what teeth be knocked out without even looking.  
>The blu spy, now on the ground with tears in his eyes slowly crawled backwards as engineer just watched him go, seeing his knife fell to the ground upon impact.<br>When spy got around the next corner, even further from the battle, engineer walked around it, slowly.  
>Spy knew he couldn't get away, now bleeding and flailing to get some distance from him and the power driven engineer, it diddn't work as the engineer slowly- in texas dueling stance, walked twards him.<br>Spy knew he was dead, but he had respawn right? even respawn couldn't have him unsee what happens next.  
>Engineer bent down and held up spys head to meet hiis eyes, with his left arm as his right robot arm started spinning, then shoved it into his stomache, being careful not to hit the heart or lungs as that would end it prematurely,<br>Spy could see it all, his organs being ground up and flung by the sheer force, then it all stopped, engineer just kicked his mostly dead, bleeding and hurting body into a small cove just down the alley for spy to bleed out...

Engineer took a moment to look at the mess he had made and the blood over his robotic hand, he could feel it all within the metal, where it leaked and all...  
>"They have captured our control point!" The announcer screamed as engineer jumped a bit and started to head back.<p>

Back at the fight Blu has gained control of one area and the only thing keeping Red there was the dispenser and teleporter engi has built.

Engineer comes back around to his team and starts to dismantle the extra level 2-3 parts of the dispenser.

"What the bloody hell do ya think 'cha doing?" Screamed demoman, who came back for more ammo and some health.

"I'm just collecting scraps, don't worry it will still work when im done..." Engineer replied

Demo just gave a disgruntled grunt as he waited for engineer to be done

Engineer has used this scrap to make a tiny sentry, one that could distract rather then kill.

Engineer placed the quickly put together sentry up on the top of the stairs as everyone stopped fighting to look at it.

Blu laughed as Red yelled.

"What is this baby sentry?" Screamed Red heavy

"THE ROBOTS ARE COMING TO KILL US!' Screamed Blu soldier before Blu medic slapped him over the head

The small sentry sparked to life and started firing shrapnel at incredible pace.

Most of blu dived backwards tawrd their base as most of them was clipped by the sentry, all the while bleeding profusely and the blu medic was busy healing them all.

Red just watched from around the corner to see what it does, besides Red spy who decided to move in on the enemy team while distracted.

Eventually Blu Soldier gulped and told his team "If you are all scared, i could do it"

Blu Soldier peeked jumped around the corner screaming, shooting all his loaded rockets, he couldn't hit it as the sentry incapacitated him, he called for medic with his last few breaths, but medic has been stabbed and wont be coming back for another good 10 seconds.

Back at respawn medic found Blu spy traumatized, sitting there crying on the bench and had a long talk of what the engineer did to him and what power he holds.

The soldier was dead as the Blu team thought the sentry was too powerful.

Scout decided to try, but before then Blu medic rushed from spawn stopping him and warning him.

"Scout NO, you don't understand what he is capable of"

"Whats the matter, i can just outrun the thing" Boasted Blu scout

"And your gunna run around th' corner and 1vwhateveh all of them at once right?" Said Blu demo

"Good point" Scout said as he backed off.

A while later...

Blu team has been planning in their spawn as Red team has been praising their engi outside.

But it is too late, Red has sucessfully defended their main base, they have won for the day.

Engineer was praised for once and hugged pyro for all the help to keep him going.

Red medic asked "What happened between you and the spy, i heard him screaming behind us but i vas busy."

Engineer simply answered "Lets just say he wont be bothering us until he seeks some real help"

Engineer took a sip of his beer, looked back at his hand, remembering all he went through that night and walked into his workshop wondering what else could be better as a machine... 


End file.
